The Believer
by Doctor Breizh
Summary: *Spoilers saison 2* John a toujours été un homme d'action. Il ne peut pas juste tourner la page après un rendez-vous chez le psy et un beau discours.


Bonjour =)

Bon, je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, pratiquement 1 ans mais que dire ? Que je m'étais pas forcément rendu compte de la masse de travail que demandait la première L ? Que, hélas, les idées allaient et venaient et que malgré le nombre d'histoire que j'ai débutée, seul une poignée sont terminées ? Que j'ai eu besoin de temps pour me remettre du final de la saison 2 ? (Moffat, si je te trouve...)

Bon, vous l'aurez compris, je suis désolée ! Surtout que malgré ma longue absence, quelques uns d'entre vous m'ont laissé des reviews ou m'ont ajouté en alerte. Merci mille fois et désolé à ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, faute de temps...

Donc, me revoilà avec un petit OS, toujours court, j'y travaille mais j'ai pas trop de résultats pour le moment ^^" On va dire que c'est pour moi la seule réaction valable que John pourrait avoir après la "Chute".

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

La porte claqua violemment derrière lui. Les murs tremblèrent sous la force de l'impact, faisant tressauter les bibelots.

La pièce était plongée dans un calme incongru. Le silence emplissait tout l'espace, l'oppressant, le faisant suffoquer.

Tout était encore en place, les dossiers ouverts en vrac sur le bureau, la tasse de thé froide à côté du canapé, les livres en équilibre instables sur les étagères, le crâne semblant le narguer depuis le manteau de la cheminée.

La rage le prit soudainement, annihilant toute logique, la raison laissant place à la fureur, comme un voile qui lui banderait les yeux pour l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il faisait réellement. Il balaya d'un geste brusque le bureau, les étagères, les éprouvettes qui s'y trouvaient se brisant au sol. Il dépeça le canapé, arrachant la peluche des coussins. Il balança un coup de pied irraisonné dans le buffet, fendant la porte en bois.

Le verre, le bois et la peluche se mêlèrent au sol, blessant ses pieds à chaque pas qu'il entreprenait. Du sang coulait de ses mains entaillées par les coups portés mais la douleur était secondaire, la rage prenant le dessus. La pièce ordonnée il y a encore quelques instants semblait s'être retrouvée brutalement dans l'œil d'un cyclone.

« Tout est vrai. » Il jeta au sol une de ses expériences qui se brisa dans un grand bruit de verre.

« Je suis un imposteur. » Il arracha les pages des livres à sa portée.

« Personne ne peut être aussi intelligent. » Un grand cri guttural sorti soudainement de sa gorge. La colère laissa soudainement place au désemparement. Il tomba à genoux, les joues parcourues de larmes. Idiot, crétin, imbécile ! Triple buse, abruti, sociopathe !

Pourquoi ? Il se balança d'avant en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts mais qui ne voyaient rien. Tout était fini, tout. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Lui, à cause de sa putain d'arrogance. S'il s'était montré moins voyant, n'attirant pas les journaux… Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était sa façon de faire tout simplement. Le vrai responsable était Moriarty. Ou bien était-ce Richard Brook ?

Il se leva lentement, chancelant, se retenant à la porte. Ses pensées étaient confuses, il n'arrivait plus à démêler le vrai du faux. Qui croire ? L'homme qui avait semblé vouloir le tuer avant de prétendre n'être qu'un simple comédien ? Ou bien l'homme qu'il avait admiré, dont il était devenu l'ami malgré son caractère et qui clamait n'être qu'un imposteur juste avant de…

Ses jambes ne le retinrent plus. Il tomba brusquement, sans chercher à se protéger d'une quelconque manière. Sa tête percuta le sol, mais pas suffisamment fort pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Il ne voulait plus que ça. Sombrer dans une douce ignorance, se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Tout oublier des dernières vingt-quatre heures, des dernières années. L'oubli lui paraissait tellement moins effrayant que la vérité. Il ne savait plus qui croire, plus quoi croire. Tout ce qu'il avait défendu paraissait si illusoire en cet instant, ces dernières années semblables à un château de cartes que le vent avait balayé d'un seul souffle.

Mais il devait se reprendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber comme cela. Il rouvrit les yeux, ravala ses sanglots et se releva précautionneusement. La pièce tangua quelque peu mais il se tint à la porte. Peu importait ces dernières paroles. Elles étaient si vides de sens, si peu probables qu'il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait vécu trop longtemps avec cet homme pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager un tel retournement de veste. Il était Sherlock Holmes. Il était ce génie dont Scotland Yard pouvait se targuer d'avoir l'aide. Il était le plus insupportable des colocataires mais aussi le plus humain des hommes.

« Je crois en Sherlock Holmes. »

* * *

Vos avis ? :)

Et attention, "Moriarty was real !"


End file.
